In the marketing industry, products may be provided with certain features designed and configured to capture a consumer's attention. For example, promotional literature may include eye-catching images, graphics, or fonts. Thereby, a recipient of the promotional product may be more likely to review the promotional product in detail.
Because of the benefits of such attention-catching designs, an increasing number of products are modified to include such pleasing aesthetic attributes, and this leads to increasing competition to gain a consumer's attention, which in turn results in a lessening of the competitive advantages of the designs. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide promotional products with even greater enhanced functionality in order to further appeal to a consumer's interest.